Robin's Expertise
by TenCentSoldier
Summary: Aboard the Sunny today, it seems everyone needs something from Robin. She has just the thing, books and stories! Follow the adventure of a sweet and light day on the Thousand Sunny as everyone gets a much needed day of relaxation. No romance, no pairings, and kid friendly!


**This is an original idea, but not original characters! Everything is property of the creator of One Piece.**

 **This is the first story I have posted in well over three years. If you have any advice, please tell me, I'd love to hear it!**

 **This is meant to be light and fluffy and fun. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Robin was relaxing on the deck of the Thousand Sunny like every other day, a book in hand and a drink next to her. She pushes her hair off to the side, the light tugging of laying on it bothering her now that it is longer. She looks up from her book momentarily when a one-eyed swordsman sits across from her. _This is unusual,_ she thought.

"Yes? Do you need something?" She smiles, looking at Zoro with her head propped up on her hand as she sets her book down.

He looks at her and nods lightly. "Chopper said you have a lot of books. Do you have one on caring for swords? After Thriller Bark, I just want to make sure I am keeping them safe."

She nods and smiles. "That's very admirable. I do have one, let me get it for you." She gets up and walks to the girl's cabin, grabbing the book off the shelf of her bookcase. Robin heads back up to the deck, seeing Luffy fly past her and and Chopper dashing after him, laughing happily. She goes back over to Zoro, handing him the book before sitting down and taking a sip of her drink.

"That should tell you how best to care for them. When we land on the next island, you should buy all the supplies you'd need for it." Robin picks up her book and smiles again.

"Thanks," Zoro grunts out, opening it and wandering up to the crow's nest to get started. Robin picks her book up to start reading when Nami sits down across from her, sighing. She looks over at the red-haired girl and closes her book.

"Everything okay, Miss Navigator?" Nami shakes her head, then turns to Robin, an exasperated look on her face.

"Can I ask advice, Robin? I honestly am at my wit's end!" Robin nods and motions for her to continue on with her grievances.

"How do you keep so calm with all of this noise? They are loud and disgusting and they get in my way all the time! How do you tune it all out?!" Nami lets her head lightly hit the table, groaning and frustrated. Robin lightly chuckles and thinks for a minute before responding.

"Miss Navigator, I have a book on relaxation techniques and ignoring annoyances if you would like to read it? It is quite good. It's on the second shelf." The archeologist smiles and puts her hand under her chin, supporting her head as she watches Nami raise her head slowly, relief evident on her face. Nami profusely thanks her and runs down to the girl's cabin. Robin picks her book back up and begins to read, wondering if today was going to be full of advice and wonder.

She finally gets close to the end of her book when she looks up, seeing her blond crewmate with another drink in hand for her. She smiles and marks her spot. "Well, thank you Mr. Cook, I didn't even realize I was finished with my drink."

"Anything for you, my beautiful lady! I have made this especially for you with all of my love!" His swaying and swooning kept only to the lower half of his body, he placed the drink on the table for her. Sanji suddenly stopped and smiled. "Oh yeah, I was wondering if you had any information on old famous chefs across the Grand Line. I have been curious about what they did to become so well-known."

Robin nods, and gets up. "I have one, it is more of an encyclopedia though. But I am more than willing to get it for you. Wait a moment." For the second time today, she heads into the cabin, pulling the book from the bottom shelf and walking back to Sanji with the book tucked under her arms, ignoring his cries of her beauty and his love for her.

"Thank you, Robin my dear! I shall treasure this gift that you have bestwed upon me!" She smiles as the cook saunters off, opening the book as he heads into the kitchen to prepare meals.

Robin looks over, seeing that Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp are settling down, Frankie no longer working on the ship and Brooke nowhere in sight. Chopper says something and points to Robin. She smiles and chuckles, knowing what is coming next and pulling out the book of fairy tales she was holding in her lap. The three of them head over, their eyes shining and excited.

"Ufufu, is story time today? Did you want to pick up where we left off?" The trio vigorously nod, Luffy calling to Sanji for story time snacks. She smiles and starts on a story about Thumbelina, a small girl going on a grand adventure and how everything seemed like it was giant. Usopp listened intently, Chopper grabbing Luffy any time the story brought up danger and Luffy eating the snacks Sanji brought, asking how much meat she could eat.

By the end of the story, Chopper and Usopp were asleep, and Luffy was excited, his eye shining. Robin closed the book, picking up Chopper and looking to her captain. "Luffy, would you help bring Usopp to the men's room to sleep? I think they need rest." Luffy nods and grabs Usopp, dragging him down to the men's cabin. She follows, going in and setting Chopper down in a hammock and pulling a blanket over him.

"Shishishishi, thanks for the story Robin. I might go see if Frankie wants to play!" She smiles and nods, heading upstairs again, sitting back down on the table on the deck and smiling.

Brooke sits down next to her and laughs. "I see you were busy today. Good work!"

"Ufufu, it was no trouble. Helping the crew with knowledge, that is my job, no?" She smiles at the skeleton, sipping the last of her drink. She scans the ship, seeing Zoro still reading, Sanji cooking and nodding in agreement with the book's words, and Nami meditating with a book open in front of her. "Is there anything you wished to read as well?"

He shakes his head, setting his bone hand on the table. "Oh no, I was quite content looking over other's shoulders and taking a gander. Your tale from earlier satisfied my need for knowledge." He laughs again and gets up, heading over to the aquarium. "I shall leave you to well deserved rest.

She chuckles lightly and nods, happy that so many people came to her today. Somehow through books, she calmed the entire ship simply by sharing her interest. _Well,_ she thought. _At least I have today as a peaceful day. What adventure will tomorrow bring?_


End file.
